Gwenade
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: Trent reflects on his relationship with Gwen while performing a superb song. Mostly in Trent's POV, a bit of Gwen too. Rated T for adolescent themes.


****

**Hi this is JoMo again, with my first ever canon publication, which will be a songfic.**

**Recently I believe almost everyone has been hooked onto some Bruno Mars, considering the guy had reached #1 by himself with "Just The Way You Are". Despite the man's success with "Just The Way You Are", there are more outstanding songs on his "Doo Wops and Hooligans" album, like the one that is the main feature in this songfic. **

**First of all, I don't own "Grenade" or "Just The Way You Are"; they are property of Bruno Mars. I don't own any Total Drama characters too. They belong to Fresh TV.**

**Without further ado, I present Gwenade, a T x G songfic.**

* * *

Trent Mercury was having the time of his life. He had registered three top 10 hits on the USA Billboard Hot 100. Fangirls loved his music; it was a refreshing change from the generic club music that the Drama Brothers were peddling. Most importantly, he was young (only 20) and still single, much to the delight of his loyal fangirls.

However, he rejected each fan girl's advances, which included some alluring models. He did this for a single reason: he couldn't forget the Goth girl that he had liked since Total Drama Island. Even when she began to stray from him in Total Drama Action, he remained one of her most ardent supporters. He attempted to move on by dating Sabrina. She was a girl-next-door that was a great fan of his, but the magic was lost and they soon broke up live on Celebrity Manhunt by text message.

Trent was currently on tour, but was slated to perform his new song "Grenade" in Ottawa before leaving Canada for the Scandinavian Islands. The arena, as expected, was jam-packed with people, as fans went all out to support their native son. Trent got the crowd into some energetic rock songs, before the slow piano set in to signal the start of "Grenade". Trent then calmly put the mic at a suitable distance from his lips and began to project his beautiful voice.

* * *

_"Easy come, easy go,_  
_that's just how you live, oh_  
_Take, take, take it all,_  
_But you never give,"_

Gwen and Trent had shown interest for each other from day one, but they only officially got together during the Total Drama Island finale. Then, Trent felt over the moon, looking forward to spending his future with such a wonderful girl. But then it was "Easy come, easy go", as a second opportunity to win a larger reward resulted in another season. Trent was fine with it as long as the happy couple stayed together. Then, Duncan, in Courtney's absence started to make friends with Gwen, and after a while the musician felt alienated from the duo. After all, Duncan and Gwen had common interests. They both liked punk and metal, while he liked R & B, for example.

Eventually, this interaction between Duncan and Gwen became something more, and Trent wondered if she was taking more of his love than she ever gave.

_"Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss, __had your eyes wide open -_  
_Why were they open?"_

Perhaps him opening his eyes wide during their first kiss was a sign of things to come. He was totally caught off guard by Gwen's show of affection. As the viewers would know, this was a bad omen, as Heather successfully eliminated him that night.

"_Gave you all I had, and you tossed it in the trash  
you tossed it in the trash, you did  
to give me all your love is all I ever asked, _

_Cause what you don't understand is,"_

Nevertheless, he had already done enough by giving all he had. Due to this, when Gwen suggested the break-up, he was crushed. His love had just been discarded like yesterday's garbage. He felt so close yet so apart to Gwen; they didn't understand each other's intentions.

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya, oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby,_

_But you won't do the same,"_

Trent felt extremely suicidal when the news broke, he did not bother to speak to anyone save for Cody. Katie and Sadie supported him but were getting on his nerves, so all he did was to compose and sing songs to alleviate the hurt. At times, he felt like smoking, drinking and doing drugs, three things he would never do under normal circumstances. It only got worse when Courtney and the wonder twins began tormenting Gwen when she was too, eliminated.

"Why, Gwen, why? Why choose Duncan, the crass delinquent?" He thought.

"Mad woman, bad woman,  
that's just what you are, yeah,  
you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car,"

Trent was deeply hurt by Gwen then, but the best insults he could come out with were "mad woman" and "bad woman". Even as he was hurt, he could not bear to sting Gwen in return.

_"If my body was on fire, ooh, you' d watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._  
_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya, oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,"_

When the moment that he had feared finally came, Trent just felt nothing but pain searing through his body like tongues of flame. How could Gwen, who was firmly against cheating on partners, not consider Courtney when she kissed Duncan? Nevertheless, when most of the others had turned on Gwen, Trent resisted doing so. He didn't care about what others thought and said. If he needed to take a fall for defending Gwen, so be it.

_"Yes, I would die for ya baby; but you won't do the same._  
_No, you won't do the same,_  
_you wouldn't do the same,_  
_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_  
_No, no, no, no,"_

Would Gwen do the same if he were in a similar situation? Trent firmly believed she would.

* * *

On that note, Trent concluded his new single, earning sound applause and a standing ovation from the large crowd. Trent generously performed an encore for the fans.

Not a single soul in the arena left during the encore, but one person did immediately after that. Trent took notice and saw a familiar teal-black head of hair. It was typical of her to furtively sneak out, not actively courting attention. Trent had to do something quick.

"All right guys, it's a fun ride, but do you all have it in you for one last song?" Trent asked. The crowd cheered voraciously, totally engulfing the teal-haired girl's "No".

"The song that I'll perform will be 'Just The Way You Are', and it is dedicated to a beautiful teal-haired lady called Gwen Manson. Even though we were once in love and have broken up, I would still like to say that you are the best thing in my life,"

Gwen tried to run. Bad move. The security didn't want anyone to leave during the last song out of respect for the performer, and it drew stares from the audience nearby, shell-shocked that this woman was amongst the audience.

_"When I see your face_  
_there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_just the way you are_  
_and when you smile,_  
_the whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_just the way you are,"_

_

* * *

_Following the song, Trent finally concluded his gig. No words could express Gwen's feelings. She just ran out, having got the approval to do so. Trent quickly followed her out, disregarding that this would be cover page news the next day.

Outside, Gwen's teardrops were dropping with the intensity of grenades.

"Why did you do this, Trent?" She questioned upsettingly, tears gushing down her face when the musician came up to her.

"Sorry, I forgot you were with Duncan. I was caught up in the moment,"

"We broke up,"

"Oh," said Trent regretting that he asked.

"You shouldn't have done that. You don't spare a thought for other people's feelings like Duncan does sometimes, and dedicate songs to others like you're organizing a Christmas Party. I really loathe you, Trent. Being friends would be out of the question, but…"

Trent looked on in horror. Had his little tribute at the end been counterproductive?

Gwen then responded… by kissing Trent on the lips. She felt intoxicated by the richness of Trent's mouth, and so did Trent. Gwen Manson wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

"Let's be lovebirds,"

Gwen and Trent just smiled at each other happily. Both didn't care that Trent was a superstar, or that the fangirls were either crying at losing their shot at being Trent's lover, or happy that Trent had found his true love.

* * *

********

So… How was it? Did it have the darkness of "Grenade", the balladeering of "Just The Way You Are", or both? Was it awesome or downright awful? The only way I can find out is through your reviews, so R & R please?


End file.
